Rio: The Wonders of Fandom
by Project NICK
Summary: Blu decides to spend a day reading some "FanFiction" stories, but when his friends and family show up, out of curiosity, things slowly become out of hand as they discover what people are writing about them. Post "Rio 2".
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: The Wonders of Fandom **

_Author's Note: Okay, an old writer friend of mine had an idea similar to this with the Rio characters, but for unknown reasons, he stopped almost barely halfway and deleted it from his account._

_So, if you're reading this, buddy, I first want to say that I FINALLY finished "Fear and Feathers in Las Vegas" , and that I hope you'll enjoy this story, including everyone else reading right now._

**Chapter 1: Technical Adventure**

_(Setting: Rio de Janeiro)_

_Hello, everyone... out there in the real world listening to me at this moment. _

_Um, my name is Blu, and I am a blue macaw, which is one of the most popular tropical aviary species in the world. At least, I hope it is. _

_Anyway, I'm currently at a computer right now, about to check out what you guys are calling fan fiction, so I'm gonna basically tell you my review of any stories I find on here._

"Blu? Who are you talking to?"

The young Macaw turned his head around, seeing his beautiful wife, Jewel, fly in from the window. "Oh, hi, honey, I'm just talking to some new friends of mine."

Jewel looked at his "friends" (basically us readers) and politely smiled. "Hello, people."

Turning to Blu, the female Macaw asked, "No offense to them, but why are they here?"

"Cause I'm giving them a chance to see my reviews of any fan fiction stories on... let me see... uh, , yeah."

Jewel just sighed, and said, "You mean you're spending your 1st day of summer back in Rio after we spent ALL that time in the Amazon just so-"

_Click!_

_..._

_..._

"Okay, that's better," said Blu, when the camera was finally adjusted.

"What was THAT all about?" Jewel asked.

The young bird shrugged. "I dunno. Old technology?"

_"Hey, birdies, what's good?"_

The two Macaws looked up to see Nico (a parakeet) and Pedro (a red-crested cardinal), two of their closest friends, enter the sanctuary building, as well.

"Oh, okay, this is good," replied Blu. "All right, fellow fans, this is Nico and Pedro... and, obviously, they're here to have fun with what I'm about to do right now."

Pedro flew closer to the camera, smiling as he asked, "Hey, people, you doing all right?"

**Camera goes up and down**

"All right, cool... uh... what are we doing?"

Blu cleared his throat, and said, "Well, only I was supposed to show our fans what my thoughts were on the fanfic stories they wrote about us on-"

"FanFiction dot com," said Pedro, looking at the website search engine. "Man, I didn't know you could be on a site like this."

"Well it's not impossible," pointed out Blu. "That has stories written about almost each and every one of us, some amazingly perfect and some that aren't exactly 100% great."

Spinning his bottle cap hat around, Nico replied, "Well, then let's get started, I'm a little curious about what people write about us."

_Author's Note: Sorry if it seemed short; I just wanted to make this an introduction chapter. _

_If there's anyone out there that has any Rio fanfic stories they wouldn't mind being seen reviewed on here, please let me know what they are, and I'll put them in the story. Oh, and I might do some rated M stories, but I also might not. It depends on how good the story goes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rio: The Wonders of Fandom**

_**Chapter 2 (First Story)**_

_**Author's Note: I am not committing infringement on any of the following fanfiction stories that do not belong to me; it is strictly for fictional review and entertainment use only**_

"All right, let's start with this story," replied Blu, looking at the computer screen. "It seems to be the most popular one."

Jewel looked at the story's description, and said, "Uh, Blu, I think there's more parts to this, er, story... actually, several parts."

"So? We'll get there eventually," replied Pedro. "I just want to get this party started!"

"Okay, relax," said Blu, going back to the screen. "Let's start reading... um... 'Darkness Reborn'..."

Before they could start, Pedro said, "Oh, man, that sounds scary... one of us is probably going to die in this story."

"Pedro, please," exclaimed Jewel. "Just shut up and let Blu read!"

##############

_{My story will be in italics; others will be in regular font)_

Today could not have been a better day for the locals of Rio de Janeiro to be outside. The weather was just perfect, sending a beautiful warm weather throughout the entire city.

Beyond the city of Rio was the beautiful jungle of Rio de Janeiro, home to various animals that made their home there, but most importantly, it was home to the last birds of their kind.

A family of blue macaws had lived there for more than a year now and had lived a great life, despite some trouble they had along the way. There was the father, a mother, three teenage chicks, and one baby macaw.

_Blu: Huh, four children doesn't sound so bad_

_Jewel: Says the bird who didn't lay the eggs_

_Pedro (whistles) Awkward..._

The following morning, the father and mother were enjoying a day out together as a couple, laughing and crying out enthusiastically as they were flying and playing around with each other.

"Come on, Blu!" Jewel called out to him, laughing as she performed a cart-wheel in the air just for fun. "You gonna have to fly better than that if you wanna keep up with me!"

_Huh, I didn't know I could backflip!_

_Neither did I..._

"Hey, you've been doing this for a long time, Jewel!" Blu reminded, panting a little as he flapped his wings harder to keep up with her speed level. "I only learned to fly one-year, fifteen-days, and twenty-two seconds according to my calculations!"

"Oh, Blu!" she giggled, finding every geeky word of his that came out from his beak to be both cute and funny. "Just come on!"

_(Everyone looks at Jewel, now frowning and blushing as she thought, "Okay, this person better keep certain things out of this story.")_

Despite being extremely tired, Blu had never been happier to be with the one he loved and cherished more than anything in the World. Not too long ago, he had spent weeks in a dream world ruled by King Lenny after an incident with the Orb of Light.

_Pedro: Who's King Lenny?_

_Jewel: I told you there was something before this, Blu_

_Blu: Well, I'm sorry, honey, but it's too late. We can do it another time_

Nevertheless, Blu was happy he returned safe and sound and promised to enjoy and cherish every moment of being with his family. He had not told Jewel what had happened that day; how he was trapped in another world with nothing but pain and misery, and how he saw his best friend Rico the black hawk too.

_Pedro: Okay, so we gotta see who Rico and Lenny are..._

But that was all over now, and he was back home, safe, and sound. He smiled as he continued to chase his wife around the Jungle.

Eventually, both of them had flown enough that their wings had tired themselves out and needed a rest for a while. Both of the lovebirds descended down towards the ground, near the edge of the small stream.

Jewel smiled as she pecked the side of Blu's beak before walking towards the stream for a quick drink to get her energy back. She leaned forward and drank out the stream while Blu waited patiently for her.

Secretly, Blu was gazing upon Jewel's beauty. Ever since the day he saved her and they were waiting for her wing to heal, he promised to cherish every moment with her, and be with her until the day his time on this Earth was finally over.

_Now Blu was the one starting to blush as Jewel said with a sly tone, "You sure you want TO continue?"_

_"Uh-huh... I mean, it's not bad..."_

Jewel had enough to drink for now and walked back towards Blu, who stood against the tree with his wings out from his sides. She danced into his grip, and both moved their wings around their backs while looking into each other's eyes.

"So, my Bluey lovehawk. What do you want to do now?" Jewel asked, leaning her head down against his shoulder.

"That depends. Where does the beautifully Jewel like to go?" Blu in return, asked her the same question, complementing her that caused her to blush a little.

_Pedro: Okay for how it's starting off so far, the title don't even match_

"Hmm." she hummed, moving her eyeballs up in a way to think. She eventually had an answer for her lovehawk, and leaned her head up to see him. "Well, how about we go pick up the kids, and we can all go to that beautiful waterfall we sometimes like to go to?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blu agreed, taking his wings from around his wife and allowing her to move out from his grip. He bowed down to her and gestured his wing back to the way he came. "Lead the way, my Queen of the Jungle."

_Nico: They made you a queen? Cool! She's not REALLY a queen, though, right?_

_Pedro: Not yet (slap) ow! Hey, what did I do?_

"With pleasure." Jewel smiled, extending her wings out from her sides before taking flight into the sky, calling back to her husband as she flew away. "Race you there!"

"You're on!" he grinned, immediately taking flight into the sky in pursue of the one he loved.

After racing back to their home where their kids were being watched by their friend Eva, both of them eventually made it back at the same time. Blu and Jewel placed their wings around each other in mid-air and rolled around in the sky, landing down into some long grass nearby.

Jewel smiled as she pecked Blu for a quick second. "So, do you we call that a draw?"

"Well, by my calculations, one of us was traveling exactly one-point-five seconds faster than the other, so technically" Blu want on and on about his theories, making himself sound even more like a nerd. "It might have been you, but my maths, I could have been-"

"Shhh, shhh." Jewel shushed him playfully, placing a wingtip upon the top of his beak to keep him from talking any further. She whispered into his ear while taking her wingtip off of his beak. "You talk too much."

_Pedro: You're lucky your real kids ain't here listening to this lovehawk story, Blu_

_Blu: Okay, I admit it's not how I thought it would start, but i'm not gonna reject it so soon._

"...Alright, I promise to not talk as much anymore for the day." Blu promised, sitting himself up from where he was laying.

"Good, because if you say one more nerdy thing today, I'm personally gonna tie your beak shut and leave your nerdy butt in the hollow for the rest of the day." she teased, talking in a playful way. "Now, let's go back home."

"You're the boss, M'lady." Blu smirked, flapping his wings to ascend himself into the air yet again, seconds later, followed by Jewel.

The two lovebirds flew back up to their tree hollow and perched their talons down by the edge of their hollow where they saw their kids running towards them in a excitement.

"Mom! Dad!" they cried out enthusiastically, hugging their parents like that had not saw them in a long time.

"Hey, kids." Blu greeted, petting Azul slightly, who was hugging his fathers tummy with his wings around his stomach and his head lowered down.

"Have you been good for your Aunt Eva?" Jewel asked Crystal and Rey, whom were hugging her tummy too in a similar way to their brother.

"They were precious." Eva smiled, setting down little Jessica, who was laid down in the Toucan's wing. "Wish my children could be like yours."

Jessica used her tiny wings to stand herself up on her talons and walk her way to her parents. She could now walk perfectly, but still had trouble talking a little due to her shyness. The little chick made her way to her father and hugged his talon.

"Hey, Jessica." Blu greeted, scooting up his baby girl in his wings and holding her close to his chest.

"Hi...Hi daddy." Jessica smiled, a little shy to speak with other birds due to her having to inherit her fathers shyness.

"Thanks for watching them, Eva." Blu thanked, watching as little Jessica rubbed her head against her fathers chest, snuggling in for his warmth. "Me and Jewel really appreciate it."

"Any time." Eva smiled, making her way towards the hollow exit/entrance before spreading out her wings from her sides. With one quick leap, she took off into the peaceful loving sky, and bidden the blue macaw family farewell.

After the keel-billed toucan was gone, Blu shifted his attention back to his family as they all sat together in the center of their nest. He smiled as his wife and children gathered around him. "So, kids, how would you like to go for a fly around the jungle with me and your mother?"

"Where are we going?" Crystal inquired, her expression obviously curious and excited.

"Me and your mother thought me you would like to this beautiful waterfall we found a little while ago." Blu offered, setting Jessica down in front of him with her siblings. "So, what do you say?"

The three children did not take a second to answer, and immediately, their answer was yes. The three blue macaw kids cheered enthusiastically, jumping up and down on the spot they were sitting on. "Ya! YA!"

"Okay, kids, settle down." Jewel said, chuckling slightly as she placed her wings onto her offspring in an attempt to calm them down.

"Let's go." Blu smiled, standing up from where he was sitting, extending out his wings from his sides.

Before long had passed, Blu, Jewel, and their four children took flight out from the tree hollow, and the family left their home, and into the beautiful jungle of Rio de Janeiro.

After the blue macaw family traveled a short flight through the jungle, they eventually made it to the beautiful small waterfall in the jungle. It's water shinned beautifully like crystals as the sunlight reflected off the water.

The family of blue macaws perched down on the ground, gazing upon the beautiful sight of this amazing experience.

Members of the blue macaw family split up in different directions, each doing different things with one and other. Blu and Crystal were gazing upon the waterfall, Jewel was showing Jessica the flowers, and as for Azul and Rey, they both admired the pond.

"Wow, Dad this place is amazing." Crystal said smiling, still admiring the beautiful waterfall.

"I know it is, honey." Blu agreed, placing his left feathery wing around his daughter.

Back with Jewel, she was smelling the nearby orchids, smiling as the sweet smell of the orchids hit her nostrils. "Wow...These are amazing."

She soon turned her attention to her little daughter where Jessica had brought her a small flower. Jewel smiled as she picked up Jessica with one wing, bring the small infant close to her face. "Jessica, did you get this for me?"

Jessica nodded as she smiled shyly.

"Why, thank you, Jessica." Jewel smiled, bringing the small flower to her head and setting it down to the side of her head feathers, making her look even more beautiful then she already was. She brought the little chick into a hug, nuzzling her face slightly.

Despite being quite shy, Jessica cooed as he mother held her in her cerulean wings, and Jessica returned the feeling by snuggling her head against her mother's chest. She was a couple of weeks old now, but to Jewel, she was still the little baby she held in her wings not long ago.

_Nico: Aw, buddy, you crying? _

_Pedro (while holding onto Robyn) NO... I'm just a little, uh, touched..._

_Blu: Awwwwww... I think Jessica is cute_

_Jewel (sighs) She certainly does..._

Over to where the two blue macaw boys were hanging around, Blu and Crystal approached Rey and Azul, who were looking at their reflection in the nearby pond. Obviously, they wanted to go swimming, if it was shallow and if their parents were okay with it.

"Hey, Dad, can we go swimming here one of the days?" Rey asked, tugging his father's left wing slightly.

Not too long ago, Blu would be extremely protective of his children and would not dare let them do anything fun yet dangerous, but that was the old Blu, and this Blu was not the over-protective father anymore.

Blu smiled as he patted his son's back a couple of times with his left wing. "Sure we can, Rey. The water does seem safe and shallow. I guess we can come here one of the days in the Summer."

"YA!" Rey cheered, hopping up and down slightly on the spot he was standing on.

"Alright, Rey, settle down." Blu said with a smile still across his face. He turned his attention around where he saw Jewel, who looked slightly more different than usually, and she was carrying Jessica in her wings.

Blu greeted his beautiful wife (although he knew the term was mates, but he still like to call her his wife) with a peck on the side of her beak. "Hello, beautiful. And where did you get that flower from, M'lady?"

"Your daughter here got it for me." Jewel replied, adjusting the flower across her head. "Isn't she an angel?"

"Yes she is, Jewel." Blu agreed, placing his wing around Jewel and allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. He looked up towards the sky where the sun sent a warm breeze against his coat of feathers. "Yes, she is."

####################

"Okay, one down, and almost 35 left to go."

"35?" Pedro exclaimed. "It better get to the whole 'darkness' part by the next chapter."

Jewel turned to look at Blu. "Why can't we just stick to one shots?"

"We'll... uh... do it after this story, I promise, unless these guys (BLU POINTS AT READERS) have any better options."

(Pedro looks at "camera") Hey, you guys, whoever read this story, PLEASE tell me it's worth reading!

Jewel frowned and cried, "Pedro, you can't ask that!"

_Author's Note (Hope it's getting good so far for you guys, and don't worry, you can listen to Pedro's question, Jewel will be okay with it)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rio: The Wonders of Fandom **

**Chapter 3 (Jewel's Turn) **

**Author's Note: Okay from now on (or at least for the time being), my story is gonna be in bold letters while the other person's stories are going to be in regular font.**

**Also, I'm not taking any kind of credit for any of the other stories on here, so please, don't get upset... on with the show!**

**#################**

**"Okay, no more of these stories from Mr. Hawk Guy or whatever," exclaimed Pedro. "I feel like we've been here forEVER!"**

**"Well, you shouldn't have chosen to read all the sequels in the first place," exclaimed Blu. **

**Before they could start fighting, Jewel suddenly stepped in front of them. "Hey! Knock it off! Look, how about I pick the next story?"**

**Blu was confused. "You still want to do this? You left after Ricardo's 4th story."**

**"Well, I'm going to give it another chance," replied Jewel, smiling sweetly.**

**Going closer to Blu, she whispered, "Besides, the sooner we finish..."**

**As she said the rest, Blu turned a light pink, and replied, "Oh, um... ok... sure..."**

**Pedro sighed, and said, "Thank you... YO, NICO! STORY TIME!"**

############

~Jewel~

I admit, I never actually figured out how I'd get myself into this situation.

It started when I was caged by that or… ortilogist? He didn't tell me why I was trapped… he didn't leave any warning as to what I was to expect. He just left me in that small space of artificial vegetation. I didn't want to experience that horrible feeling of being subject to something I didn't want to experience… I had to get out.

Then I met… him. I never actually saw one of my own species in front of me, which intrigued me, but… my mind wasn't on him. It was on escaping. It was to get out and be free, and my mentality was that he would help me…

**"But I thought you said that stuff we did worked on her," said Nico.**

**"We... Er... well, not exactly," chuckled Blu, feeling a bit sheepish.**

As I learnt to my horror later, he was supposed to… mate… with me… and obviously I wasn't going to be a surrogate. Even at that moment I thought he was just pulling a fast one on me, like he wanted to be with me… but of course my only thought was freedom.

You could probably say that when smugglers caged me and Blu [which is still the most tantalizing word in my vocabulary…]

**"Jewel!" Blu said, surprised and a little hurt.**

**"What... oh, Blu, come on, I was young back then," replied Jewel. "And even if I did think that, you don't think I'd still think that after all we've been through together?"**

**Blu sighed. "I... you're right... it just brings back certain feelings."**

**Jewel smiled. "I'm sorry, sweetie, and-"**

**"Kay, back to the story," exclaimed Pedro.**

[and chained our feet together it was symbolic that I was going to be stuck with this fella… a flightless, clumsy, socially awkward bird as my companion. It wasn't easy, but he managed to show me how he envisioned life, which was strange nonetheless- that he loved reliance on others, the strange things that humans conjure, and of course how he really was… he was just so awkward that he amused me and intrigued me… it was like we were destined for each other.

But I wanted to be free. He wanted to go back to his owner, and we've already charted our own paths in a fork-way. We were only… chained-together birds. It was a physical magnet that was bound to be released…

And once it did, Blu… he left me. It wasn't like he was considering my new-found freedom, but rather he wanted to just go back… it tore me from the inside out, and with the bad mood lingering we parted ways. And… it felt like part of my heart was left with him… a complete stranger who I only got to know for 24 hours. It suddenly dawned on me that I had such a fun experience with him and I actually began to forget my past… and I could be myself around him. He thought I was a total outcast but he didn't know I had feelings too… and part of them belonged to him.

When he risked his life twice to save me… the light hit me. He wasn't any ordinary bird- he had some determination in him, not just any other bird who would just hug the ground and not taste the air… he had placed everything for me… and I wasn't sure what was inside me. Until I realised- I was going to be stuck in the predicament of being entrapped, but the truth is, somebody's gonna be there to help me, and that one was… Blu. And I realised… that the feeling that I possessed for him was something stronger than something platonic… no, it was… it was love.

**"Nico? You crying again, buddy?"**

**The young parakeet shook his head, saying, "No, I just... something got in my eye earlier..."**

**Jewel smirked, and turned to Blu. "Well, what do you kn- Blu, are you... crying too?"**

**Blu shook his head, and said, "N-no... let's just continue the... the story..."**

I felt my heart pour out in that dying moment, which extended my face to peck his beak delicately… and who knew that it would give him life? Who knew that… he wasn't fooling around when he wanted to kiss me… that some part of him wanted to reach into me and penetrate my impregnable walls… to find out what I was like. He… he was in love with me. I wish I had seen that in the first place… I was so stupid.

Now however, I'm free to love him as he is, and he to love me as I am. We… were destined to be together; I guess I have destiny to thank for that. Now I have a companion to be by my side, and to protect me, and most of all, to love me. And that's not destiny; Blu completes my life. He wasn't a surrogate; he was my mate.

And I love him.

**"Blu, where are you going?"**

**"I just need a... some t-tissues, Jewel..."**

I am absolutely frustrated that my wing is broken, and it looks like this is going to take a while- the ortilogist told Linda that I would take a week to recover- 168 hours. I blame that stupid cockatoo for this; if I see him again I'll break his neck. But of course, I'm temporarily flightless, weak and vulnerable, and unlike my mate previously was I was totally aware of it. Mate… mate isn't the right word, it's more like… a 'boyfriend' in human terms. Nevertheless Blu has showed immense concern for my injury, often asking whether it was sore or numb. I know it was very sore- I touched it once with a little too much force, and I instantly regretted it; the pain was near unbearable- but I couldn't bear to tell Blu, since it would hurt my pride. I kept it to myself.

Being entrapped in a vet room with other sickly birds and mentally unstable ones was inevitably a terrifying experience- but what horrified me most were the metal instruments that were meant to help, when they looked more like torture objects. Blu assured me that they would carry out their specified function, but I'm highly doubtful… but on the other hand I trust him.

Blu… his total innocence and gentleness drew me to him, and I knew that he wouldn't lie to me. He would protect me, he would put all devotion in me, and we loved each other… was that what love was? I'm not sure, but like I said I don't know how I got into this, and I love every moment of this.

Having Blu not go back to America was truly a relief for me- I wouldn't have to be geographically separated from him. And having his owner agree to let him stay with me for the week was better. The artificial vegetation chamber was to be used as my home- how that brings me bad memories…- and so I suffered from immense insomnia. Blu was safely asleep in his own hole, and the both of us were apart…

"Blu," I called out, and his eyes snapped open. Sensing I was troubled, he flew over to my tree hole. He looked a little sleepy but fully conscious as he studied me.

"What's wrong Jewel? Something troubling you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just can't sleep."

"Well…" Blu's face was deep in consideration, before he replied: "Why don't I sleep with you?"

His face marked to frantic desire to correct his previous statement as he registered my horrified expression and my violent choking of air. "I…I mean not like that! I mean just sleep… next to you. No; not like that! Erm…"

I couldn't help burst into laughter- he was so cute when he did that, with no dirty intention and being so innocent… that was one of the things I loved about Blu. His face was most certainly not amused, but appreciative of my laughter.

**"Haha, very funny." Blu said, looking at his two laughing friends. "That is what I get for being a gentleman?"**

**Nico shrugged, while Jewel smirked, and said, "At least he HAS a girl like me. I don't recall seeing any female birds with you two yet."**

**The two of them became quiet, mumbling to themselves...**

**"Thank you. Okay, Blu, let's finish."**

When I recovered, I said, "Well… sure. I'll sleep… next to you." Blu's face began to radiate a red colour as I made way for him to enter.

Admittedly his idea wasn't very logical- the hole had only enough space for the two of us, and it was rather cramped… and that meant I would be very close to him, and even for… 'lovebirds' it was too close for comfort…

Blu began to sense this, but nevertheless he acted naturally as he watched me lay on the nest before following suit… and automatically I felt his warmth. It began to spread around me, giving me a pleasurably warm feeling… and I internally sighed. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my wings around him. When he shot me a confused look, I simply replied, "I'm cold," and that was partially true. He cuddled closer to me, experiencing my warmth as well and exhaling deeply.

Blu's aroma began to intoxicate my senses, and I began to relax…all the tension in me dissipated as I succumbed to my 'lovebird's' presence… I guess that's what frees me- it's not being free from the chambers of a cage, but to succumb into your love's presence…

And suddenly the terrifying nostalgia washed over me- and all the memories that I wanted to dispose of started to come back to me. In that instant, my contentment was killed by sorrow, and hot moisture began to veil my eyes…

Blu noticed this and wiped a feathery wing over my eye, careful to avoid my injured wing. "Why are you crying, Jewel?" His face was evidently marked with mental ache.

I pushed his wing away from my face, with a little too much force than intended. "I don't want to talk about it." I muttered matter-of-factly.

Blu shifted to my other side and stared into my face again. "Listen to me, Jewel. You don't have to talk about this. You can keep it to yourself… but I don't want you to hold it to your heart. I want you to hold me instead… I want you to just be with me, right next to me. Because… -" Blu paused and stared to the ground momentarily before looking up again with determination glinting in his eyes "-because I love you, Jewel."

Having recovered from being initially stunned, I swiped my face on my wings, trying to remove the tears welled in my eyes. Blu had a point- the past is history, and I shouldn't hold it to my heart. What I should be holding… was Blu. He was my life now, and my present. He was the one that… was destined to be mine.

"I love you too, Blu," I declared with all the sincerity in my heart, and with that I leaned forward and pressed my beak softly against his… and this time we weren't falling to our deaths. This time I input as much passion as I could… until it became too overpowering for Blu himself.

**"Holy cow, Blu," exclaimed Nico.**

**"Man, who would have thought a bird like you could bring the fire to a kiss like that," said Pedro, smiling. **

**"Er... I... I don't know..."**

In a slightly desperate manner, my 'lovebird' pulled away, gasping for precious oxygen, the equivalent of pumping a cloud of aroma that filled my senses with lust…

"I never knew that you possessed such passion…" he muttered audibly to himself, and I smiled seductively. "Well, get ready for more." I whispered huskily, before going in for the kill.

To my dismay, Blu resisted me and put distance between us, his face visibly crimson no less. "Jewel, I…I don't t-…think that we're r-...r-… ready… for c-…co-…copulation." He galloped the last word quickly, and although I have no idea what that is [due to his dictionary-standard vocabulary], but I'm pretty sure I know what it means…

…and I was rather annoyed at this. "Oh come on, Blu," I teased. "We're mates anyway; what have you got to lose?"

Blu looked down, frowning at his feet. "But… I'm not sure if I want to be a… a father. It sounds so… so queer. I… I don't know if we should…"

I sighed. The hormones and lust I harboured now sailed away; insecurity coloured his voice. But… I couldn't hold it to my heart for long- I loved him, and if he decides not to… it was entirely fine by me.

"I understand, Blu…" I muttered, snuggling close to his body, closing my eyes to feel the warmth spread over me. "I'm fine with that…"

I feel Blu's wing drape over me in an embrace once again, and his beak press gently against mine, leaving behind a magnetic desire for more. "Thank you, Jewel."

"Don't let go."

"Never," was the last word I heard before I drifted off into slumber, in a voice that melted my heart, in a voice that would keep his promises and never betray me, in a voice that I would hold to my heart right next to me.

################

**"Okay, let's take, like, a lunch break," replied Blu. "My stomach is hungry, and the kids should be back soon. Maybe they'll enjoy these stories too!"**

**"Oh, yeah, it'll be more fun with Carlos and Ruby and Sergio," replied Pedro. **

**Blu and Jewel looked at each other, and Jewel said, "Uh, Pedro, their names are Bia, Tiago, and Carla."**

**"Oh, yeah... duh..." laughed the cardinal. "Sorry about that, I had a weird dream last night."**

**"About what?" Blu said.**

**"Us in Niagara Falls, except your girl wanted to kill me for something..."**

**As they continued talking while flying to the kitchen, Nico looked at the camera, and smiled. "Hey, everyone! Hope you're not getting too bored... listen, don't forget to send us links of any good stories you know! It'll save us a LOT of time, and I bet it'll be more fun!"**

**"Nico! Who you talking to?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Rio: The Wonders of Fandom

_Chapter 4: Jewel's Turn, Part 2  
_

_Author's Note: Again, I'm not taking any kind of credit for any of the other stories on here, so please, don't get upset... on with the show!_

* * *

**Having finished their lunch a while ago, Blu and Jewel were continuing to wait for Nico and Pedro to come back from wherever they had run off to.**

**"Jeez, it's felt like we've been waiting for almost a year," exclaimed Blu's mate. "I mean, how hungry can they be?"**

**Blu just said, "Well, um... we don't _have _to wait for them any more if you don't want to. They probably got bored of the story anyway."**

**Jewel looked back at the open window nearby, and sighed. "All right, let's continue... but we're not re-reading this chapter if they come back after we finish it."**

**Looking at the computer, Blu began to read aloud the title of the next chapter. _"Take to the sky..."_**

I awoke to sound of an unfamiliar electronic beep that pierced my eardrums, dragging me out of my slumber and into reality. The noise seeped into my nerves, and I scanned the area for the source of annoyance. I found it immediately centimetres away from me- it was my lovebird, his eyes wide and his beak opening robotically to emit the buzz frequently. It was funny- in a comical and a queer sense.

I was sure that he meant to jolt me from my peaceful sleep… and in accusation I squinted into his eyes. "What in the-"

"Wakey, wakey, _mi amor_." His voice was coloured with joke. Irritated, I said in a relatively loud volume, "What was _that_ for Blu? I want to sleep."

The radiation from Blu's expression faded away into confusion. "But it's almost noon. And I thought it would be both creative and amusing to imitate an alarm clock."

"That's Spanish, Blu, not Portugeuse. But what in the world is an a…a… what is _that_?"

His confusion tuned into… an indescribable emotion. It was the type of face that shouted, "Are you really _that_ dumb?"

**Jewel looked over at Blu, who raised up his wings. "Oh, come on, I wouldn't really say anything like that!"**

But what really came out of his mouth were stutters: "…w-…well, Jewel, the alarm clock… i-… it's a device designed to automatically wake a human up from his sleep at a specific time. I… I was only joking, Jewel, y-…you didn't have to put it so harshly…" His face deflated into guilt.

Blu looked away in discomfort, and suddenly I realised what happened. It was a mini version of what happened in Luiz's Garage- a total misunderstanding that escalated to an emotional meltdown. This time Blu was more… submissive into my volatile temperament, and he avoided me… which struck me with electrifying guilt. Here I was hankering over a trivial matter, and for a selfish cause too- it was to be eradicated.

So I relaxed myself, submitting to what Blu's jesting intentions. On seeing this, Blu himself relaxed too. "Well, Blu, I hate to say this, but we awake when Nature tells us to, so we don't need any alarm cocks like humans do so-"

**"_Blu!_" scolded Jewel, looking at the former house-pet. "There are kids reading this story!"**

**"Hey, blame the writer, not me!"**

My voice trailed off as I registered Blu's horrific expression, as if I made an inappropriate innuendo or something… his mouth was wide enough for my wing to fit in, and his pupils shrank into his eye whites… and I didn't know what happened.

With a face that could pass off as a Red Macaw's, he stammered out, "J-…Jewel… i-…it's an alarm c...clock, not a… an a…alarm c…c…cock… oh, cheese and sprinkles…"

His face was priceless- whatever laughter I repressed from initial confusion over his reaction burst forth into raucous hysterics. Judging by his utter embarrassment, I'm pretty sure the word 'cock' meant more than the short form of 'cockerel'… at least in human terms. I played along to further discomfort him. "~giggling~ Okay… gotcha big boy…" I stroked my wing over his chest, and he stared at me in terror, trembling all over and his cerulean feathers veiled with moisture…

"You're hungry," Blu muttered, relieved by the salvation that my unprecedented stomach-rumble provided to change the subject. "Come on; we should go to Linda now."

With my approving nod, he grasped me firmly with my claws and took off in flight, taking to the sky majestically and circling the air to prepare landing. However, Blu's boastful side must have gotten ahead of him- he begun to somersault airborne and fly straight into walls, only to narrowly avoid them by sharply turning off. I rolled my eyes; but nevertheless adrenaline began to pulse through me as the wind rushing by me filled me with the same exhilaration that flying freely gave, only this time… only this time was being guided by my lovebird, and being intoxicated by his sweet aroma, and I could be submissive to the joy of freedom…

A while later I decided to throw him off track- I twisted my head back for my beak to converge with his… and suddenly another exhilaration filled me. It was a more passionate sensation, that didn't pulse through me but rather filled me completely with a tingling feeling… after Blu had recovered from the initial shock he began to delve deeper into the kiss, and his tongue begun to excavate into my cavern. I obliged, and soon our tongues began to their own samba… and I don't know how long we kissed. I just didn't want to stop…

…

…

…until we crashed.

**Blu and Jewel looked at each other, remaining silent, until Blu began to chuckle. "_Nice _one, Jewel..."**

* * *

I shall be brutally honest with you- I despise humans. The agonisingly real stereotype I possess for them is that they're no more than destroyers, torturers, and above all thieves of our freedom. Having… a first-hand experience… I hold a mixture of empathy and grudge for all pet birds. It's disgusting that humans take advantage of such innocent creatures. But it's also incredible that birds are naïve enough to trust humans that they neglect any vital survival skills in the outside world. I've found this in Blu, and believe me; I will not suffer the wrath of the flightless anymore, period.

**"Wow, they _really _add some detail to this story!"**

On the other hand Blu and Linda are part of diamond-rare exceptions to my stereotypical impression- which to me is a respectable relationship since they have their own interests at heart. But interestingly enough I made the discovery of the so-called 'blueberry pancake', which is Blu's favourite, apparently. On the surface they were circular pieces of dough polka-dotted with blue spots, and I have to agree with the… o-r-n-i-t-h-o-l-o-g-i-s-t when he comments that it isn't our natural diet. But I admit, I went insanely addicted when I first sampled it- I even managed to take a glimpse of Blu's stunned face.

Eating in the presence of humans was never comfortable for me, and the fact that whatever _very_ unplatonic lust I mustered during our flight refused to subside… it wasn't very helpful. Part of my self-control snapped when at one opportune moment I noticed the absence of both humans, not matter how temporary it was, and I don't want to be descriptive… I knocked him down and practically ate his neck feathers out [and YES I did manage to abstain; sheesh]. I couldn't actually care less when I noticed Blu's initial… _very_ pleased face turn to horror as he muttered, "Err… Jewel… _Linda's watching_."

**"_Huh_," thought Blu, to himself. "_I wish she acted a little more like that when we were making those pancakes before going to the Amazon."_**

Subsequently an awkward conversation about us as 'mates' sparked, and at one point of time I learnt the reason why Blu was 'summoned' next to me… it was a blow to my soul, and I released an animalistic shriek in disbelief. I should have known better than to let my life be decided by human intervention, and a heated debate about this went on for a while… until Blu convinced me-with all his heart juices poured out for me- that he loved me… which I guess was true from the beginning…

To be honest, I'm relieved that Linda has let us get some freedom to the outside world- another clear sign that she and Blu must have some telepathy skills- since we've proven to a certain extent that as long as we were next to each other we could overcome anything, topped with Blu's flight skills… when Blu informed me of this piece of information, I immediately signalled for Blu to take me to the sky again- not only just to be unbound by the restraints of concrete walls but also to pay our gratitude [and possibly part of a daily visit] to Rafael, Nico and Pedro.

"I bet you never had the opportunity to experience this thrill before, huh Blu?" The rush of the wind ruffled my feathers, dragging them to follow the wind. I said these words as I twisted my head up to meet his eyes. However, he looked straight ahead as he grinned in approval, trying not to dispose of his concentration lest he crash-landed with me in his claws… again.

"I must admit I was wrong, though- it really _is_ a vitalizing experience, to race the wind and take high into the sky… I didn't know what I was missing."

"Don't you mean you were missing _me_?" I added, and he emitted one dry chuckle. "Yeah."

"But…" my voice trailed off momentarily, trying to picture Blu's life before Rio. "…how _was_ your life back in Mi-… in Mita-… in Minisoda?"- Although at this point Blu did not crack a sound, but internally I could imagine him in hysterics of my poor memory of trivial names- "Is every day just blueberry pancakes and nothing interesting at all?"

As Blu launched into reminiscing his past, I was proven that my impression of his life was accurate- it was a mess of trivial things that humans whiled away, with nothing that I would classify as entertaining besides his massive obsession for reading books. When I questioned this, he shot me a quick sharp look and told me that books are the 'window to the world', with enough information to last a lifetime… of which I agree to a certain extent but from all the different types of books that he scours through… it made me wonder why he never wanted something more.

However his last sentence caught my attention. "So how about you? Don't you have a story to tell?" Blu's voice marked desperation to steer off from his personal life, but also with good intentions. However no words came out of my beak as Memory Lane sucked me into its despairs again, taunting me with the memories of the past, with no option to be released and take to the mind's freedom again… my eyes fell and whatever spark this conversation lit was stomped to the dust, and after a minute's silence sans the gentle flapping of Blu's wings, I could picture the guilt streak into his mind.

"I…I'm sorry, I…I shouldn't have hit you where it hurts most, I…I shouldn't have pestered you, I…I…" his voice trailed off as he tried to imagine the sorrow my face displayed. With hot tears welled in my pools, I sniffed and looked at him again. "It's fine, Blu. You didn't mean it; I…I probably shouldn't have over-reacted. I held my past to my heart again…"

Suddenly he closed his wings and dived landwards, accelerating in speed until we safely landed. He then looked me straight into his eyes. "Look at me now, Jewel- I love you. I love you so much that it hurts me when you hurt- I want to assure you that I'll be there whenever you feel down, right next to you, right by your side… and I hope you can remember me instead of… whatever horrendous past you had… because I love you."

**Jewel smiled as the words on-screen touched her heart, while Blu (also smiling) was mentally writing notes in his mind. "I have _got _to remember this type of stuff!"**

As I took in this statement, memory teleported me to a new realm filled with the lesser moments that recently occurred… a vivid recollection of the samba with Blu struck me, of which I recalled feeling this strange sensation that I could now define as love… to be free and yet to be with your partner, to take to the sky but to be guided, to escape the haunting memories with the aid of your mate…

"I will." I whispered huskily, and without hesitation I dove for Blu's beak, to experience the luscious taste of him again and also effectively knocking him over again. I lost track of time as our tongues played with each other and just lay there right next to each other, savouring the delicacy right before their eyes…

Hot shame seared through me as my auditory senses detected a rough clearing of a throat, as we jolted up in unison to stare sheepishly at the Toucan who disrupted what a human would call 'making out'.

"I was going to greet you," Rafael said with a calm expression. "But then I realised I should apologise for having interrupted a… a _mating ritual_." His statement only served to put fuel to the fire of embarrassment that was displayed in our reddened faces.

"N-…Nothing of the sort, Rafael." Blu stuttered. I rolled my eyes. _My hero_, I thought.

**The actual Jewel thought the same thing, while Blu said, "Oh, come on, don't be mad at ****_me _me about that!"**

"But wha-… what are you doing here?"

"You're standing on my virtual property," he replied as he signalled to the sky above him. I followed his direction, and above me was a wooden cubic structure with idiotically obvious words: 'RAFAEL'S PLACE'. I struck my face with my wing at my utter stupidity, one of which Blu would have called 'face-palm'.

"Oh," was all that Blu could mutter, still frozen in the initial shock of having his moment blown, I figured. Rafael's face suddenly brightened up. "But hey, at least you solved your problems." This served to choke out a sheepish chuckle from the both of us as I looked to the ground to pick at an invisible spot. Rafael burst into uproarious laughter at our response; and even though I admit it was priceless, I internally glared at him.

"What're you waiting for, lovebirds? Let's take." Rafael invited- and this shocked me, since how in the name of the Rio Statue could I ever get up there. Luckily Blu informed him of my injury and my 'clear lack of capability to reach such a great height without the aid of someone else' and that we 'needed time', Rafael left us off for a while, in 'respect of our privacy'.

Blu looked into my eyes again, and he smiled gently. "Don't worry, Jewel. I'll help you. I'll be right next to you, _mi amor_. Always."

I smiled back into his glistening eyes. " You promise?"

"I promise." He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss me again, as I tried not to let the sheer sweetness of his taste overwhelm me and take me to the sky again…

I pulled away after some seconds. "Thank you, Blu." I muttered in response and pulling him into a warm embrace…

"And that's Spanish Blu. _Again."_ And in a most anti-climatic fashion, he grunted and smacked his wing into his face in a hard 'face-palm'.

**Jewel looked at Blu, and said, "You really don't know the difference, huh?"**

**"Oh, yeah, sure, listen to the writer's version of me," replied Blu, avoiding the question. "I hope the next chapter is-"**

_**"Say whaaaattt?" **_**As if on cue, Nico and Pedro flew in, with the canary adding, "Y'all both finished reading the chapter? We weren't here yet!"  
**

**"That ain't cool, man," said Pedro. "Not... at.. all..."**

**Jewel frowned, and said, "Don't you two start with me. You were gone for what felt like hours! Heck, probably a year!"**

**Not wanting her to get more upset, Blu said, "Look, guys, nothing really happened anyway to progress the story. Just relax, and let's all enjoy this story in a calm and rational way. All right?"**

**The two musical-loving birds flew over to the computer, with Nico saying, "Okay, but I'm gonna be pretty salty if me and him ain't in this story. We're important, too!"**

**Before Blu could speak, Pedro replied, "Ah, to heck with it, I'm picking a story right now!"**

**Rushing over to the computer, the cardinal went back to the site that showed all of the written stories, and after searching, he clicked on one of them.**

"Mario X Sonic in Rio : Red, Yellow, Pain &amp; Love"**, read Blu, looking at the screen. "Why this story?" **

**"Cause those two guys are cool!" replied Pedro. "And there was that movie or somethin' about them being here for the Olympics..."**

Chapter 1 : Arrival in Rio

Mario and Sonic arrive with their friends in the beautiful city of Rio De Janeiro, a colorful place...one they've never been to. It was unspeakably beautiful. "Oh My Gosh, Mario. this place is so beautiful." Sonic said as he got off the cruise ship. "To me, nothing is more beautiful than you, Sonic.

**"... and, obviously, this was in an alternate universe," replied Blu, getting out of the story. "Trust me, Pedro, you ain't gonna like that story."**

**Rolling his eyes, Pedro went back to looking at all of the stories, and after a few minutes, he found one. "There we go! _Jewel and the...__ uh..._ Rappers!"**

**Jewel raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound right..."**

**Blu looked at the screen, unaware that the mouse arrow was covering up parts of the title, so he said, "Well, it can't be that bad, sweetheart."**

**"Yeah, that's my lovehawk boy," said Pedro. "Besides, look, they rated it M... probably for 'Macaw'... alright, everybody, start reading!"**

Jewel was flying through the forest one day trying to find dinner for her and blu. She spotted a mango tree. "yummy mangoes are my favorite." she said. She knew Blu didn't mind mangoes. She took two and flew back to their hollow.

**"See?" Pedro said, looking at the two Macaws. "It's starting off good!"**

**However, Nico wasn't so sure about that.**

Jewel and Blu have been together for two years now. They haven't had kids yet. Blu has been telling her how their lives would be if they would have kids. But she didn't believe she was ready to be a mother.

When jewel returned to Blu, she told him, "Breakfast is served." They both stated eating the mango. For some odd reason there was a bag of things in the corner of the hollow that jewel just noticed. When they finished eating, Blu thanked jewel and told her he had a surprise.

"What is it?!" Jewel asked excitedly. "Close your eyes." Blu told her. She did as she was told and closed them. Blu went over to the bag and pulled out some rope. He then went over to Jewel, and said, "Lift your wings high in the air." She did. Blu then proceeded to work fast and tie up Jewel. Jewel opened her eyes to see blu tying her up. She told blu (once he finished tying her), "Why did you tie me up!? What are you going to do to me?" "Jewel we've been together for two years. Tulio said we need to have kids. He told me to rape you. I'm sorry but this has to be done." He told her with sadness in his voice. He pushed her tied up body down, and positioned his cloaca over hers.

**"Wait, wait, wait, scroll back up," exclaimed Jewel. "Did we read that right?"**

**Nico sighed, while Blu said, "Huh? I didn't notice anything."**

"NO! Please blu, don't do this! I'm still a virgin! I'm not ready to be a mother!" "Jewel this has to be done, if I don't Tulio will take a semen sample from me and put it in you. It will be pretty hard giving birth with your hymen in the way," He said, crying that he has to do this. "I will do whatever I can to ease the pain, I'm sorry."

Blu then pressed his cloaca against jewels, tearing through her hymen. Jewel screamed in pain, crying "Blu it hurts too much do something!" Blu noticed that her cloaca was leaking blood-

_**"Okay, now I see it..."**_

**Blu, Jewel, and Nico looked over at Pedro, who got out of the story, and said, "Ok, all right, I get it... it's not my turn yet."  
**

**The young male macaw smiled, and was about to pick the next chapter when Nico said, "Whoa, hold up, buddy. I believe it's _my _turn now."**

**"Well, as long as you don't..."**

**Nico chuckled, and said, "Don't worry, I got this! Look, see, there's a good one right there!"**

_**"Welcome to Rio,"**_ **read Jewel aloud. "Huh... okay, but I'm gonna slap you _and _Pedro if this story's also inappropriate."**

**"Hey, trust me, I got this," replied Nico. "Besides, no harm ever came from reading a story!"**

* * *

_Author's Note - More to come!_


	5. Chapter 5

Rio: The Wonders of Fandom

_Chapter 5: Nico's Turn, Part 1  
_

_Author's Note: Again, I'm not taking any kind of credit for any of the other stories on here, so please, don't get upset... on with the show!_

* * *

**_"_All right, everyone, it's story time!"  
**

It has been a day since Jewel's wing has recovered. A single day of freedom. Jewel rose up early to go enjoy the morning air. She walked up to the hollow's entrance, and breathed in deeply, watching the crimson sunrise. _Such a beautiful morni.._Jewel's thoughts were rudely cut short by a loud snore. The blue macaw flinched, and looked back in annoyance, at her mate, which was still in deep slumber. Blu was lying on his head, and seemed to have "crawled" across the hollow in his sleep. Jewel spent some time staring in amusement before deciding to wake him up.

"Blu, get up, the sun's out."

As expected, Blu continued snoring away.

_What was I expecting... _

Jewel sighed, and nudged Blue with her talon, in her kind of gentle.

"Get up!"

Blu shot up like a rocket, bumping his head on a low lying branch.

"Ow! I'm up! I'm up!" Blu said, while rubbing his head with a wing.

**"That really how you two start the day?" asked Pedro.**

**Blu shook his head. "Of course not! I do _not _snore when I'm sleeping!"**

"You know, you gotta get up a little earlier than that," Jewel laughed.

"Do I have to," Blu whined.

Before Jewel could reply, a rhythm of music echoed through the jungle. The rest of the birds were up, and most enjoyed a good song in the morning.

"Come on, the song's starting!" Jewel beckoned Blu, before flying out of the hollow. Blu stretched a little, then followed Jewel out.

**_"Lovin' our life in the jungle..." _sang Pedro.**

**"Hey, first off, that is _my _line," said Jewel. "Second, don't ruin this story for me!"**

Not too long later, when the music died down, the couple ran into a dear friend of theirs.

"Hey Rafael!" Blu greeted, sharing a brief hug with the toucan.

"Whoa, Blu, we're in the sky!" Rafael said, returning the hug only very briefly.

"Whoops, sorry."

"It's so nice to see you again," Jewel greeted as well.

"Same as you! I see your wing healed! So the human really did help"

"Yea, it took some time, but Tulio did help," Jewel peered at her healed wing.

"Well, I was on my way to find Tiny. I'm trying to get someone to babysit my kids," Rafael said.

Blu couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Tiny? Well, someone's gonna be swarmed."

"Yea, about that..." Rafael hesitated.

"What is it?" Jewel pressed on.

The toucan hesitated some more, before finally starting to lay down his request, "Well, I promised Eva I'd show her round Nico and Pedro's new club setup today, and I really need someone to babysit my 18 kids,"

Blu sensed what was coming, and attempted to wriggle out of it, "Welllll, I wish you a good trip to.. uh.. Tiny, then! Er.. good luck?"

"I wasn't finished yet. You've made a point, Tiny would be pulverized by 18 mini hyperactive birds... So, maybe you two could take a crack at it?" Rafael continued.

**"Just the thought of it right now gives me a headache," said Blu.**

Blu tried his best to hide his fear with a clumsy smile, while Jewel started hesitating a little herself.

"Come on! A baby sitter is my last chance at this!"

"Okay, okay... we'll do it. I hope you can pay for my insurance," Blu finally gave in. Jewel gave a short glance, a little peeved that Blu happily included her in it. Rafael laughed.

"Making as much sense as always Blu!" Rafael laughed, "Thanks guys! I wish you luck. You would most likely need it"

Blu and Jewel followed Rafael back to his hollow.

"Ah Eva, beautiful as ever! Are you ready to go?" Rafael asked his mate.

"Yes, I'm ready Rafi," Eva smiled at Rafael's compliment. "Who are these two?"

**"_We've met, like, 5 times_," thought Blu.**

Rafael quickly introduced Blu and Jewel, and said that they were here to babysit the kids.

"Fear not, Blu," Rafael laughed at Blu's worried face.

"Because if you do, they will smell it, and they will exploit it. Now, for meals, give them grapes or mangoes, don't let them near any human food, and try to make them go to bed when the sun sets. Thanks again guys! Oh, and don't bring back too much food." With that, the two toucans took off, leaving Blu and Jewel with 36 peering eyes.

**_"Wow, that many kids!" _cried Pedro, surprised. "I thought they only had 18."**

**Blu and Jewel face-palmed themselves.**

"So.. what would you like to do?" Jewel asked.

Mischievous looks seemed to reply her question. "Attack!" one of the little toucans yelled, causing an onslaught on the two blue macaws. Jewel and Blu didn't have much time to react, before they got overwhelmed. While most of the kids kept Blu and Jewel from getting up, 4 of the toucans brought vines and tied Blu to a nearby branch in the hollow. Jewel resisted for a moment, and almost escaped, but the 18 attackers swarmed her, and Jewel ended up being tied upside down on the ceiling.

Blu and Jewel had a brief second of silence before the kids continued their assault. The kids started irritating their babysitters in any way they can, biting, pulling, tickling and riding on their immobilized victims.

"Ow! Hey! Hahahaha, stop thahat! OW!" Blu managed to get out of his trap, and flew through the kids, trying to untie Jewel.

"Blu, get me out of here!" Jewel tried to say, while a toucan was pecking her head, with two others plucking at her feathers, and one tickling her sides.

**"Well, at least we're not getting actually getting attacked right now," said Blu, trying to be optimistic.**

Blu used his beak and bit the vines confining Jewel to her upside-down prison, and set her free. With all their might, Blu and Jewel scooped up as many toucans as they could in their wings, with their captives either continuing their irritating actions, or escaping. Then all together, the kids zoomed out of the hollow. "Well, glad that's over," Blu commented, trying to rearrange his disarrayed feathers. "What are you talking about? We needa get them!" Jewel said, bolting after the kids. "It's so definitely a trap.." Blu murmured, lingering behind a little.

Lucky for them, the kids were only flying around their home tree, and didn't wander off. But, as Blu thought, it was mostly a trap. Blu went around the tree, and found Jewel tangled in a few vines, getting tickled by the kids.

"Blu! Geheht them ohohof me!" Jewel gasped between her laughter. Blu laughed at Jewel's predicament, but his noise caused the toucans to stop, and look.

Blu's laughter died off, when he saw all 18 toucans looking at him. "Er.. I'll just be.. over there.." Blu said, before screaming off, with 18 toucans following closely.

**"My hero.." mumbled Jewel.**

After most of the morning, the toucans finally got bored of annoying their babysitters, and played among themselves. Soon, it was noon, and Jewel slipped off the get food for the kids, leaving Blu behind. Blu tried to hide himself at the entrance of the hollow, spying on Rafael's kids. "Oh.. hurry back, Jewel.." Blu murmured, when one of the kids saw him, and pointed up at the hollow.

"Blu?" Jewel came in, carrying a few bunches of grapes in her talons. "Blu where are you?" Jewel shrugged. _Knowing him, he's probably hiding somewhere. _Jewel called for the kids, and they began digging into the food Jewel brought back. _Well, they are much cuter when they aren't attacking me.. _

"Jewel...?" Blu called out. The kids had stuck up onto the top of the tree, and Blu couldn't really see what was going on. "Jewel...?"

Jewel heard a faint call, and decided to go out and investigate, leaving the kids to munch on their food. Jewel looked around, before finally tracing the voice to the top of the tree. "Wha.. how did you get up here?" Jewel pried some of the branches away, allowing Blu to slip through. "They carried me up here, and shoved me into the tree top, and left me," Blu explained. Jewel chuckled at Blu's little story, and went back to the hollow to check on the kids. Blu followed close behind her, hoping to use her as a shield.

**"Blu?" Jewel said. "Why are you behind me?"**

**"Huh? Oh!" He started feeling embarrassed. "I thought they were actually here..."**

"Oh my.." Jewel said, ducking as a grape soared out from the hollow, hitting Blu. Blu wiped off the fruit, only to see a pandemonium in the hollow. The kids were having a very messy food fight with the remaining grapes.

When evening finally came, the couple used their last sparks of energy to get the kids in bed. Lucky for them, the kids were tired from such a day of "fun", and fell asleep quickly.

"Well, they are much better when they're quiet, and out of range," Blu commented. Jewel yawned.

"I can never view them as cute after all this..." The couple heard someone landing at the hollow entrance, and were relieved to finally see Rafael and Eva back. Rafael observed the house.

"Hmm, you're the first babysitters that managed to keep the house in fine shape.." Rafael chuckled.

Eva added, "Remember when we found Tiny stuck in that branch?"

Jewel and Blu looked at each other, and made a silent pact to not mention the kids' success in tying them both up. Rafael hugged the two blue macaws, and thanked them.

"Well, we should go, it's late," Blu said, and the couple left after their farewell. Eva looked around the hollow, and found a splotched grape in a corner, which Blu and Jewel had missed while cleaning up the hollow.

Rafael noticed it as well, and said, "Well, let's just hope that it was just some discarded food.."

Jewel and Blu immediately collapsed when they reached their hollow, slipping into much needed rest. It had, after all, been a very active day.

**Stretching his arms, Blu found himself yawning. "I mean, I'm not tired, but just from what's happened so far, I feel like going to bed!"**

**Nico laughed, and said, "Hang in there, man, this story's just getting started!"**

* * *

_Author's Note - More to come!_


End file.
